


birthstone

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, F/F, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Скатерть легко подается резкому движению Алисы и через секунду всё, что стояло на столе лежит разбитой кучей на полу. Она подхватывает нож, повертев его пару раз в руке разочарованно хмыкает и падает на стол в последствии морщась от слишком жесткой поверхности под своей спиной. Взгляд устремляется в потолок. Но бесцельное рассматривание незамысловатых узоров радости не приносит, где-то на улице раздается лай какой-то дворняги, а нож в её руке начинает вертеться.





	birthstone

Часы показывали 2:36 ночи, когда Алиса резко проснулась от кошмара. Не сказать, что это было неожиданно. Редко бывало такое, что ночь для неё проходила спокойно.

Повернув голову и увидев, что половина кровати пуста, она раздражено фыркает и, откидывая одеяло, опускает босые ноги на пол. Кейт снова напялила на себя мышиный костюм и носится по городу, спасая сирых и убогих. **Потрясающе**, думает она, спускаясь на первый этаж. Дом поглощен тишиной, весь свет выключен и ни одна мышь не проскочит, а та, что так нужна ей сейчас, может и вовсе не вернуться сюда ночевать после своих героических подвигов. **Что поделать, вот он, риск некомфорта от двойной жизни.** Рано или поздно кто-то интересуется, где, куда и зачем. Ну, интересуются у Кейт, к ней-то с такими вопросами никто не осмелится подойти. Не знай Алиса, что двойняшка закатит нравоучительную лекцию давно предложила бы убить папулю и всю остальную семейку, но право слово, как бы не был прекрасен мурчащий голос Кейт, пусть говорит о чём угодно, но не о счастливом воссоединении семейства, да от том, как это неправильно — убивать.

Скатерть легко подается резкому движению Алисы и через секунду всё, что стояло на столе лежит разбитой кучей на полу. Она подхватывает нож, повертев его пару раз в руке, разочарованно хмыкает и падает на стол впоследствии морщась от слишком жесткой поверхности под своей спиной. Взгляд устремляется в потолок. Но бесцельное рассматривание незамысловатых узоров радости не приносит, где-то на улице раздается лай какой-то дворняги, а нож в её руке начинает вертеться. **Слишком долго до утра, слишком скучно в этом доме, если даже нож вертя план злодейский не приходит, чтобы хаос учинить в этом городе дремучем.**

Нож продолжает вертеться, время продолжает своей не-е-е-е-е-евыносимо медленный ход, и вот спустя сто четырнадцать оборотов ножа её мир наконец приходит в движение: за окном слышится рёв мотоцикла и свет от фары проникает сквозь плотно зашторенные окна. **Не так уж и плотно, видимо,** думает Алиса, не меняя своего положения.

Свет исчезает, шум прекращается и спустя еще тринадцать оборотов входная дверь аккуратно открывается. Алиса едва не смеется от умиления. **Её мышка хочет проскользнуть тихо, но мышка не знает, что хищник внутри ждет ожидает хоть писка хоть визга лишь повод ей дай ты в движенье прийти.** Свет зажигается и Кейт перестает быть тихой увидев сестру посреди кухонного бардака.

— Снова кошмары? — в голосе Кейт слышится сожаление. Она кладет шлем на ярко оранжевый пуф, стоящий у входа, и направляется к блондинке.

— Стандартная программа, — Алиса фыркает, не прекращая смотреть в потолок. Ей не надо смотреть на двойняшку чтобы знать, что та сейчас сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и прищуривает свои прекрасные глазки. Её милая Кейт так переживает за неё так хочет вернуть свою сестричку Бет. Это мило и Алису пробивает на смех каждый раз, когда она думает об этом. **Бет нет, захлебнулась девчушка в воде ледяной, ей нет места больше на суше родной.**

— Где летала моя мышка? — улыбаясь спрашивает Алиса.

— Забирала подарок для тебя, — честно отвечает Кейт своим прекрасным голосом, а Алисе хочется укутаться в него как в одеяло и носить с собой везде-везде.

— Покажешь? — нож наконец останавливается, и Алиса садится, упираясь взглядом прямо в Кейт, — или будешь держать интригу и наводить романтику? Можем поджечь дом и у нас будет большая свечка, рядом с которой мы выпьем немного вина.

— Не так радикально, — щурится, легко улыбаясь Кейт делая шага ближе к безумице и доставая из куртки небольшой прямоугольный сверток.

— Даже без обертки? — притворно возмущается блондинка.

— Меньше возни с пестрыми бумажками, — сверток оказывается коробочкой и Кейт ловко открывает её, тут же передавая в нетерпеливые ручки сестры, — знаю, что он не заменит старого, — тихо произносит она пока Алиса аккуратно проводит пальцами по рукояти ножа, что и стал сегодняшним подарком.

— Я люблю пестрые обертки, — отстраненно хмыкает злодейка Готэма, смотря как камень внутри рукояти переливается темно-алыми цветом принося её разуму странное успокоение. Она так и не смогла вернуть свой старый нож, Кэтрин позаботилась об его уничтожении. И пусть миссис Кейн поплатилась за это парочкой шрамов, сама Алиса испытывала жуткое разочарование: крики мачехи не смогли затмить это давящее чувство от потери талисмана. Но вот она здесь, в своем доме и смотрит на почти идеальную копию того самого ножа.

— Твой кулон, — Алиса поднимает взгляд и выискивает на шее Кейт знакомую цепочку, но той нет на месте, — как ты будешь без него, моя милая сестрица?

— У меня есть ты, — возражает Кейт и оказывается втянута в безумно головокружительно поцелуй.


End file.
